


The Trip to Places Gone

by minimemeyoongi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned Annabeth, Percico - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, annabeth is really only mentioned like once here, but - Freeform, i know percico cannot be real, i wrote this before i read blood of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: Nico is so, so, so stubborn, and Percy is having none of it.





	1. PT 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this long ago, before i read blood of olmypus. forgive me. loves.

As Nico was slowly descending on the walkalator the seconds seemed to pass by sluggishly, as if they were reminding him that, hey, you're leaving the love of your life forever, so good luck coping! and it was hard to do. It was plain hard to leave that special someone behind. Forever.  
His brain, also taking part in the Let's-All-Guilt-Trip-Nico-di-Angelo, chose in that moment to replay the best memories Nico had with Percy.

There was that one time they went to an aquarium together and Percy finally asked Nico to be his significant other; another where in that same aquarium moment suddenly the electricity went off and it was total darkness for about two seconds before the emergency lights ((which were placed inside the actual aquariums that held the water creatures)) turned on and Nico said the best 'yes' he could ever say; another in a new scene where they entered a quaint little house and Percy announced that it was where the two would live for the rest of their lives; another where Nico was running away from Percy on the sidewalk, both in pajamas, shouting, "Percy, I said drop the water gun!"; Nico getting drunk for the first time and being extremely clingy towards Percy; and many more.

Nico was halfway down the walkalator now, and his black sweater suddenly started becoming heavy. Another member of Nico's Guilt Trip. He wondered where Percy was now. Sleeping? Telling the Nico that was no longer there to let him sleep five more minutes? Yeah, most likely sleep –

"NIIIIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Screamed a voice from way above the walkalator. Before Nico could fully turn around, or process the voice's owner, he was literally tackled and his butt landed with an ungraceful thud, his back following straight after. The pain immediately swarmed him, and he could feel the pain saying something like, "'Sup, long time no feel."

Even though Nico's head felt like a cabbage being stabbed mercilessly a thousand times per second he still got to lift it up, and he sees a head buried in his torso. "P – Percy?" He croaked out.

The head shot up, and a hardcore glare was sent towards him. "Yes, it's me, you... you... what are you doing here?! We talked about this last night! I even got Annabeth to explain to you how it would affect us all if you left." Tears, drying and freshly fallen, were completely visible on Percy's cheeks.

Nico felt like crying himself, but noticed that they were on an airport walkalator at two in the morning with other people around. Too much PDA, he thought. "You know I need to."

Percy, being the stubborn headed twenty - two year old he was, shook his head, then actually stood up and wiped his eyes with a swipe of his blue sweater. "Come on, we're almost at the end." He said, and lent a hand towards Nico. The other took it and up he went, on his feet, and into Percy's crushing embrace. "You won't go."

"I need to."

"You will not go."

"Percy –"

"Nico di Angelo, you will not go. We need you. I need you."

Nico took a shaky breath. "O – okay."


	2. PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was unplanned, as i remember it. again, i wrote this a year ago. please forgive me.

"Gods, di Angelo. I cannot believe you would actually leave me." Oh no. Percy was mad, and that was very much not a good thing.

"Sorry,"

Percy turned, his beautiful sea green eyes burning and swirling with emotion. "Did you really want to leave me that much?" His voice cracked at the end, and no matter how mad he sounded he still was quiet shaken.

Nico stopped, his eyes wide. "No – you know it's not like that at all, Percy." He said, exasperated. "Even Anabeth agreed that it would be better if I leave. It's better for the both of us,"

"And Anabeth specifically said, 'But Nico it's better to stay here with us, with Percy, because we can help each other out, too. No need to leave.' And you can't deny it, because she really said it." Percy continued walking, angrily dragging Nico's suitcase with his left hand.

"She didn't,"

"She did."

"She di –"

"SHE DID, SHE DID, SHE DID, SHE DID I WILL BRING YOU TO HER AND MAKE HER SAY IT AGAIN BECAUSE SHE DID SAY IT STOP IT I DON'T –" Percy sobbed. "I don't want you to go. Ever. Don't you dare plan another trip, because I will soak your tickets until they turn soggy and you're not allowed to use them anymore."

"Percy," Nico sighed. He was tired. His body hurt from the collision with the walkalator. He was sleepy. It was two thirty in the morning. He was not in the mood for an argument. "Let's just go home." He finally said.

"Yeah. That better still be a 'let's' and not just a 'you' when we do reach home." Percy's tone was icy, but he slowed his pace to be able to walk beside Nico. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you," he murmured a few minutes later.

Nico reached for Percy's free hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I'm sorry for almost leaving," he felt warmer when Percy's hand tightened. "I –" he turned red. "I love you, Perce."

"Oh my gods. You did not just say that to me. I'm trying to be mad here." Percy muttered, but sent a kiss to Nico's cheek. Once they arrived home the two went to their bedroom. "Now, come here. You owe me some sleep." Percy lied down on his side of the bed.

Nico pulled off his sweater, placing it on a chair, and joined Percy on the bed. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked into Percy's chest, arms around the other.

Percy kissed the top of Nico's head. "I was never mad at you. Just mad at what you were doing."

"I love you," tried Nico.

"I love you too." Nico could hear the smile in Percy's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading this short little thing! yes, it's finished. please support my other [works!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


End file.
